


Sweet Love [ART]

by hollysparrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysparrilla/pseuds/hollysparrilla
Summary: Artwork for Sweet Love by LMPSisterhood.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Sweet Love [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LMPsisterhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179246) by [LMPsisterhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood). 



__

_**"I'm with someone else and I just can't talk about them yet."** _

For a HQ version, you can [click here!](https://imgur.com/0maRd6f)


End file.
